<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mirage by luckee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167583">mirage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee'>luckee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>desert fruit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feral Anakin Skywalker, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Tatooine (Star Wars), Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckee/pseuds/luckee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan returns to Tatooine in hopes of reuniting with the man he left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>desert fruit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mirage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation of desert fruit. Please heed the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times he tried to release his nervous energy into the Force, he still felt apprehension twisting his stomach.</p><p>He’d gotten lucky, last time, finding himself stranded in the middle of the desert with a semi-feral alpha. An alpha who had suddenly gone into rut and sent him careening into heat despite the suppressants in his bloodstream. An alpha whom he had left at the first sign that the storm had passed. </p><p>Now, standing outside of Anakin’s synstone home, he didn’t know what to expect. He’d spent so long dreading this moment, delaying his return to avoid confronting the hurt he knew he had caused. Debating if it even made sense to come back at all. On his worst nights he convinced himself that he would return only to discover that Anakin had forgotten him.</p><p>He could be walking into a hostile situation, and this time he had another life to protect. A hand came up to his rounded middle, carefully concealed under his cloak.</p><p>Anakin was out the door and rushing him before he could even reach for his lightsaber. Obi-Wan’s breath caught as the alpha collapsed to his knees in the sand before him, hands coming up to part his cloak and face pressing into his belly. His shoulders heaved with a deep inhale and he exhaled out a low whine, a sad and mournful note than Obi-Wan matched with his own.</p><p>Anakin’s hands were on his hips, fingers digging into his flesh as if worried he would vanish at any moment. Obi-Wan looked down at his hunched form, that wild mess of hair. He watched his shoulders shake with ragged breaths and forgot everything he had intended to say.</p><p>“Mine.” The word was said into his belly, muffled by the fabric of his tunic. “My pup.”</p><p>He let go a shaky breath. “Yes, yours.“</p><p>Anakin’s grip tightened. “Mate.”</p><p>He had to swallow down the affirmative whine that threatened to slip out. “Anakin. We need to talk.”</p><p>Anakin shot up, grabbed his face with both hands, and kissed him. It was a frenzied, messy thing, like he was a dying man being offered his first sip of water. Obi-Wan met that intensity with his own, kissing him back with desperation, tangling fingers in those curls and pulling him in close. Anakin felt unquestionably, finally <em> real, </em> his lips full and soft and warm against his.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled back and looked into achingly familiar eyes. Although it had only been months it felt like lifetimes had passed since he’d seen that face, and he’d almost forgotten how beautiful he really was. Anakin’s hair was even longer and more unruly than before. His face was more gaunt, cheekbones accentuated by a more prominent hollow to the flesh of his cheeks. His heart panged with worry. Had Anakin not been taking care of himself? Had something happened?</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, and even as he smiled there was a sheen of uncertainty in his eyes. “You came back.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt tears prickling the backs of his own eyes. He gave a weak nod. “Yes, I did. I came back.”</p><p>An unfettered smile broke across his face and his arms wrapped around him, bringing them as close as Obi-Wan’s belly would allow. Anakin buried his face into his neck and collarbone, mouthing all along the delicate skin there, rubbing his own alpha scent in. Obi-Wan breathed in that scent and let it soothe the staccato beat of his heart.</p><p>Anakin released him and reached for his hand, gently leading him toward the door. </p><p>Obi-Wan let the eager young alpha pull him along without any resistance. He was still a bit dazed by seeing Anakin in the flesh, brushing against his brilliant Force signature and breathing in the smoke of his scent. Overwhelmed by the light in his eyes and the warmth of Anakin’s lips on his skin. Despite the bitterness of their parting, Anakin had welcomed him back. Anakin was <em> happy </em> to see him. </p><p>Anakin had made some changes to his home in their months apart.</p><p>The first change he noticed was the abundance of new additions to the bed. Pillows piled along the wall, blankets folded at the base of the bed, everything plush and soft-looking. </p><p>Then he noticed the nest.</p><p>Tucked into a corner, Anakin had laid down even more blankets and pillows on some sort of cushion. It was small and low to the ground, not a full and proper bed, but it looked very warm and inviting, safe and sealed off from the rest of the room. </p><p>“It’s a nest. Is it…” He almost couldn’t bring himself to ask. “Is it for me?”</p><p>Anakin beamed. “Just you.”</p><p>He felt compelled to it, his aching feet walking him over to the nest on autopilot. He lowered himself down, crossing his legs underneath him and nestling back in amongst the pillows. It felt wonderful to take the weight off of his back, to let the child rest in his lap with a hand underneath to support them. </p><p>He was hit with the realization that he was extraordinarily tired.</p><p>He let his eyes fall closed for a moment and started mindlessly kneading one of the many soft blankets within his reach. It was soothing, in a way he couldn’t name. He needed to get more soft things for his cabin on the <em> Negotiator. </em>He hadn’t really had the time to do so, although Cody had given him a pillow designed for him to curl around to take the stress off of his back. Other than Cody’s thoughtful gift, making a nice place to rest simply hadn’t been a priority.</p><p>He inhaled deeply. It was clear that Anakin had never been in the nest. His scent was ever-present inside the home, of course, but significantly more faint here than in the rest of the room. As silly as it was, he found it hard to resist brushing his hands over everything, covering it all with his own scent.</p><p>Anakin eventually came over to sit just outside the nest. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>“Is it good?”</p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan said softly, not sure if his weary smile was fully conveying his appreciation. “It’s very nice.”</p><p>Anakin picked up something he’d brought over. It was a toy of some sort; a miniature ship. He wound up a crank in one of its mock propellers and placed it on the ground. The toy whirred and glided around the room until it ran out of momentum.</p><p>“Did you make that?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “There’s more, too.”</p><p>Of course. He didn’t know much about the alpha father of his child, but he knew he liked to build.</p><p>He patted the space next to him. “You can join me.”</p><p>Anakin chewed his lip. “It’s yours.”</p><p>“Well, if it’s mine, then I get to decide who comes in. And I would like you to join me.”</p><p>Anakin crawled in, his face going right for the crook of his neck. He scented him for a long while. He seemed immensely pleased that Obi-Wan’s scent was no longer dulled by suppressants. Obi-Wan thought that his scent might be changed, too, by pregnancy, and Anakin was taking this time to relearn him. </p><p>He slid down to where Obi-Wan’s cloak had opened to put his ear to his belly. Anakin cooed when the child shifted against him.</p><p>“They’ve been growing fast,” Obi-Wan said. And that was certainly true. It wasn’t until recently, well into his third trimester, that the holonet had caught wind of his pregnancy. In the past few weeks the child had grown big enough that his regular attire no longer even remotely hid the distinctive swell. Every day his troopers became more insistent that he take up a solely advisory role, but he wasn’t yet ready to send them out into the field alone.</p><p>“They’re healthy.” Anakin made a happy little sound. “Strong and healthy pup.”</p><p>“Can you... sense them?”</p><p>Anakin nodded against his belly.</p><p>He felt a rush of awe. Anakin was unaware of his strength in the Force, or at least untrained in wielding it, and yet he could somehow share this joy with him, the joy of feeling their child’s presence in the Force. Their brilliant little light. </p><p>Anakin was right. The child was exceptionally strong in the Force and healthy, something that baffled him. Considering his age, his occupation, and his body’s utter lack of preparation for carrying a child, the pregnancy had, so far, been relatively easy. But while the child was healthy, they were often finicky, choosing to kick and squirm around at all hours of the day and night. Obi-Wan worried it was his own body that was stressing the child but the healers had assured him that some degree of movement was normal.</p><p>Now the child was calm.</p><p>“I’m…” He blew out a breath, almost regretting that he had decided to say anything that broke this warm and contented peace. “I’m sorry, that it took me so long to come back.”</p><p>“You’re here now,” Anakin said.</p><p>Obi-Wan brought a hand up to soothe the child or maybe himself, as had become a rather nervous habit of his lately. Anakin stole it away with gentle fingers, sitting up to examine his hand front and back. Then he was licking the palm, long slow rasps of his tongue from wrist to finger, while Obi-Wan watched on in mild amusement. That changed when Anakin sucked a few fingers into his mouth and suctioned hard.</p><p>When Anakin looked up at him it was with darkened eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly withdrew his hand from the alpha’s mouth.</p><p>“Anakin,” he said, a growl deepening his voice.</p><p>Anakin bared his neck easily.</p><p>Obi-Wan admired the graceful line of his neck only for a moment before moving forward and claiming it, finally, as <em> his. </em>He licked over the scent gland, rough and thorough, and felt Anakin tremble a bit underneath him, whining softly.</p><p>He spoke lowly into Anakin’s ear. “I’d like you to take me to bed.”</p><p>Anakin scrambled to help him out of the nest. He pulled him toward the bed, urging him to lie back into the embrace of soft pillows. Anakin climbed in right after him, hovering over top of him and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Obi-Wan offered his mouth willingly to Anakin’s adventurous tongue, lapping deep inside of him and chasing down his taste. When a rumble started up in Anakin’s chest he responded with his own, letting his alpha know that his affections were very much welcomed.</p><p>Clothing was thrown off hastily. Anakin watched rapt as he unwrapped the last layers of his tunic. As soon as his clothes were discarded on the floor Anakin jumped to lavish attention on his body, liberally kissing and licking and nipping at all of the exposed skin along his neck and collarbone.</p><p> When Anakin reached the soft swell of his chest he made a questioning sound and mouthed at a nipple.</p><p>Obi-Wan winced at the twinge of pain and grabbed hold of Anakin’s hair, gently guiding his mouth away from his chest. Anakin looked up at him with worry in his eyes. “It’s alright, dear. I’m just a bit sore there.”</p><p>Anakin whined but continued down, pressing kisses all along the firm curve of his belly. He was thorough in the way he rubbed his face into the skin, marking both him and their child with his scent. Claiming them as his own.</p><p>“Mate,” Anakin said in between peppering him with kisses, “My mate.”</p><p>Anakin went further down to nuzzle at his cock, giving him a few experimental licks, and Obi-Wan hummed his approval. He gently pushed hair out of Anakin’s face while the alpha took him into his mouth and continued to stir his arousal with his wonderfully talented mouth, murmuring encouragements to him and getting light growls vibrating around his cock in return.</p><p>Eventually Anakin pulled off and looked up at him imploringly, nudging at his hip.</p><p>“Did you want something, dear?” </p><p>“I want… to taste you again.”</p><p>“Very good. I like to hear you tell me what you want.” Obi-Wan rolled over on hands and knees. After a moment’s consideration he grabbed a pillow to prop under him so he could fold down to his elbows and his belly would be supported. He spread his legs as wide as he could in his state, presenting himself.</p><p>Anakin’s hands pulled flesh apart and exposed his slick hole to the air. He was always a bit slick at this stage in his pregnancy, always ready to be filled. As heightened as his hormones had been in recent months he had not sought out anyone to ease his gnawing emptiness. It only made him more impatient to have Anakin inside him now.</p><p>But he was more than willing to let Anakin open him up using his preferred method first.</p><p>Anakin rumbled his pleasure over getting reacquainted with this part of him, making quick work of loosening up his rim, his tongue wiggling into him and twisting around inside to force apart his walls. </p><p>He rocked back into Anakin’s mouth and nearly keened from the way it made Anakin’s tongue stretch him even more, a thrill running down his arched spine that produced more slick to ease the way. </p><p>“That’s good, you’re so good to me, darling, so good.”</p><p>While they didn’t truly know each other, mind and spirit, their bodies seemed to know each other well. Anakin somehow knew just what to do to draw out his pleasure, and in turn he responded so well to anything Obi-Wan gave him—be it a touch, a kiss, or a command.</p><p>The sheets wrinkled in his fisted hands. “I need— dearest, go deeper for me.”</p><p>As requested, Anakin’s tongue pushed its way further into him, mouth opening wide over his hole, and his accompanying moans were doing wonderful things for his cock. Obi-Wan was starting to grind down, desperate for some friction but unable to attain it in this position.</p><p>His arousal was rapidly winding him up to a precipice. Below him he knew the sheets must be developing a wet spot from the precome leaking from his cock. Anakin’s tongue wasn’t enough anymore, he needed to be filled, he needed—</p><p>“Anakin. Please.”</p><p>That tongue disappeared from his hole and Obi-Wan looked back to see his alpha’s lips parted and slick, his chest visibly rising and falling, cock hard against his belly. </p><p>“You did wonderfully, dear. But I can't wait. I need you in me now.” He came up to his hands and kept his back arched low in invitation. </p><p>Hands on his hips kept them still while Anakin positioned his cock at his entrance and slowly pushed into him. Before long Anakin had found them a lovely rhythm, long strokes that soothed some primal need in him to be filled as deeply as possible. </p><p>Keeping his pace Anakin brought his hands down to the bed to drape himself over Obi-Wan’s back, his body intensely warm and solid on top of him, pressing down into him and making him feel grounded.</p><p>“Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” He closed his eyes and let his world narrow to the heady smell of alpha and the feeling of a thick cock filling him so perfectly. Obi-Wan covered one of Anakin’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>Anakin kissed his shoulder again and again, slow presses of lips to heated skin. It felt like reassurance, whether for him or for Anakin he didn’t know. Reassurance that he was here.</p><p>Reassurance that they were both here, together.</p><p>Anakin’s other hand came up to hold his belly, cupping the heavy curve of it while he continued to drive into him with those deep, unhurried strokes.</p><p>“So big. Healthy for our pup,” he said into his skin. “Perfect mate.”</p><p>His fingers curled into the sheets and he clenched down hard around Anakin’s cock. He was close, so close, just a little pressure and he’d be tumbling over the edge. He reached down to attend to himself, featherlight touches to his balls and long, hard pulls on his cock, and then he was gasping around his orgasm, trying to contain as much of his spend as he could in his hand. </p><p>Anakin rubbed his nose along his shoulder while he came, offering a pleased sound and a few little nips to his skin. His rhythm slowed only through the peak of his orgasm and then he was ramping up again, his hips snapping into him and setting his newly frayed nerves alight.</p><p>Alphas did not typically knot outside of rut but Anakin’s body seemed determined to breed him again. Obi-Wan could feel his knot starting to swell, stretching his rim even further as he rammed into him. Soon Anakin’s movements were growing more erratic, his hips finally stuttering when his knot grew too large to pull back out. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s cock started to stir in interest just at the feeling of being so intensely full. </p><p>As Anakin began to spill inside him he found his scent gland and lapped at it, teeth scraping over the skin but never sinking in. </p><p>The scent of a happy alpha filled the room. Obi-Wan felt something loosen in his chest and, despite the knot threatening to take the breath out of him, he breathed in more deeply than he had in a long time. He brushed a thumb back and forth over the back of Anakin’s hand while his cock pumped him full of seed.</p><p>When they finally settled down onto the bed Anakin was plastered to his back, both of them damp with sweat, Anakin’s knot still tying them together. </p><p>Obi-Wan was floating high on the sated pheromones that filled the room. Melting into the feeling of finally being full, of finally being reunited with... </p><p>With Anakin.</p><p>In that post-coital bliss, he felt like his alpha, his lover, his <em> mate, </em> but Anakin wasn’t his anything. Their relationship was nothing more than a heat spent together as strangers many months ago—and not even a full heat. Obi-Wan had run out too early for that. </p><p>Anakin was a stranger to him, but he’d be foolish to deny the way his heart had beat faster just at the sight of him, the way the anxious chatter in his mind had faded away as soon as he caught his scent. The way he’d easily fallen back into bed with him and never felt more at home.</p><p>He’d certainly be foolish to deny the child they’d created together, the child who was currently resting within him peacefully, finally giving his organs a break.</p><p>Anakin snuffled along his jaw and licked over his scent gland, a warm, wet tickling sensation. “I didn’t think you were real,” he mumbled near his ear.</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>Anakin curled into him even closer, careful not to shift the knot inside him. His forehead came to rest on the nape of his neck. “I’ve… seen you before,” he said, very quietly. “And you weren’t there.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had to grip the sheets as guilt crawled its way up his throat. Force, truly what had he been thinking, leaving behind a young, naive alpha who had knotted him during his first rut? To be seeing things… </p><p>He’d spent the last several months weighed down by his own heartache and the unexpected child in his womb that he hadn’t considered how much more difficult the separation would be for Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan laced their fingers together over his belly, squeezing Anakin’s hand tightly. “I’m here. I promise.”</p><p>As the day turned to night and they relearned each other’s bodies again and again, he realized their scents were becoming more intertwined, indistinguishable from the other, their bed laden with the smell of sex and sweat and satisfaction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan woke to a tight, throbbing ache in his chest. He tried to twist around in Anakin’s arms to get more comfortable and wound up waking him in the process.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” he said sleepily, nose immediately seeking the scent gland in his neck, hand sliding up the curve of his belly and pulling him closer into his body. “You’re here.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Obi-Wan confirmed, letting the alpha go about scenting him as he pleased. Unfortunately, rolling onto his back only increased the pressure on his chest, and the child was putting even more undue weight on him. Suspicious, he bought up a hand and rubbed his thumb over a sensitive nipple; yes, there was a bead of moisture there. The nipple spasmed under his prodding touch, producing a dribble. He sighed in resignation.</p><p>“Obi-Wan.” Anakin seemed more awake now, propping himself up on an elbow, his hair mussed by sleep and an adorably puzzled expression on his face. His eyes zeroed in on Obi-Wan’s full chest, the red and irritated nipples, the glistening wetness. “What… are you…?”</p><p>“I started to produce milk a few days ago.” He flushed under Anakin’s wide-eyed gaze. “My body seems to be overcompensating for twenty years of hormone suppressants by getting ready for the child early.”</p><p>Anakin was back to staring at his chest. His thumb swiped at the thin trickle of milk and Obi-Wan flinched at the unexpected touch. Anakin brought his thumb up to his mouth and lapped at the pale liquid, amusingly thorough in his investigation of its taste.</p><p>Obi-Wan propped himself up against the pile of pillows and groaned as the weight of his chest made itself even more known. Force, he really needed to get a pump. Production was only increasing and before long he’d need to express it or he’d be in real pain.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Anakin asked, eyes flickering from his chest to his face and back again.</p><p>“A little,” he admitted. “This is the worst it’s been.”</p><p>Anakin pushed himself up and clambered on top of him, mindful to not put any weight on his belly. Both of his hands came up to cup his breasts. A look of wonder came over his face. “You’re full.” He squeezed experimentally.</p><p>Obi-Wan hissed. Force, he <em> was </em> full. “Be gentle.”</p><p>Anakin responded by bowing his head and nuzzling curiously, his nose lightly tickling the hair there. Then he latched onto the already-leaking nipple and suckled insistently.</p><p>A pain shot through his chest and for a second Obi-Wan thought Anakin had bitten down, but then he understood. His milk was flowing for the first time, and Anakin was swallowing it down eagerly, his suckling encouraging even more to flow.</p><p>“Anakin,” he gasped even as he arched his back and brought his chest even closer to his alpha’s mouth. <em> Force. </em> There was some discomfort in nursing for the first time and he had to keep a soothing hand on Anakin’s back to ensure he didn’t get too overzealous, but it felt surprisingly natural. Intimate, with Anakin’s mouth on him. He’d even say it was starting to feel nice. His chest was so full and his attentive alpha was trying to relieve that pressure for him. </p><p>Anakin made soft contented noises as he drank from him, a hand massaging the other breast, thumbing over the nipple, tugging at it. It wasn’t long before he’d managed to coax out a dribble from there as well.</p><p>“Anakin…”</p><p>Anakin pulled off his nipple and lightly pressed his palm into the swollen tissue, slowing down the stream. He looked up; his eyes were dilated, milk trickling from one corner of his mouth. “You’re sweet.”</p><p>That startled a laugh out of him. “Is that so?”</p><p>Anakin nodded vigorously. “So sweet. Will be good for the pup, perfect, so perfect,” he was over-eager and slurring his words, “You’re perfect.” He leaned down to latch onto the other nipple and delicately worried at it, jumpstarting the flow. </p><p>Obi-Wan tensed at first but Anakin was careful, having already learned to be more gentle. “Oh <em> yes, </em> yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, running a hand through Anakin’s wild curls, keeping him secure on his chest. “That’s good, darling. That feels good.” He was finding there was something pleasurable about being drained by his alpha, that low growl thrumming in his ears. Finally getting relief from the discomfort he’d been suffering, and ignoring, for days.</p><p>He was feeling loose-limbed and relaxed by the time Anakin unlatched from him, again curbing the flow with a warm hand on his breast. </p><p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Yes, my dearest. Thank you.”</p><p>Anakin kissed him and he could taste the cloying sweetness of his own milk on Anakin’s tongue.</p><p>He watched placidly from the warm sunlit bed as Anakin went off to do something to the kitchen. When he came back it was with a bowl of grainmeal and a small, curious jar.</p><p>“Is that bee honey?”</p><p>A nod. </p><p>“Wherever did you find that out here?”</p><p>“Mos Eisley.”</p><p>“You went all the way to Mos Eisley just for honey?”</p><p>Anakin ducked his head. “You liked sweet.”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt something warm bloom in his chest. “Yes. I do.”</p><p>Anakin’s method for mixing in the honey was pouring out a generous heap of it, adding a viscous amber glaze to the grainmeal. When he spooned some of it up and held it out for Obi-Wan he let out a disbelieving laugh but accepted the spoon between his lips anyway.</p><p>This alpha of his was perhaps a bit ridiculous. Or, merely different.</p><p>After a few more spoonfuls he decided to scoop up some of the grainmeal mush with two of his fingers and put them to Anakin’s lips. He quelled whatever Anakin was about to say with a simple, “Eat.”</p><p>Anakin took his fingers into his mouth. When he pulled back his lips were shiny with honey.</p><p>They finished the bowl that way, spoon cast aside for each other’s fingers. As strange and crude as it was Obi-Wan found it comforting, something very intimate about the simple act of feeding and being fed.</p><p>Anakin had managed to get a streak of honey on his cheek and the sight made Obi-Wan smile.</p><p>“Come here and let me kiss you.”</p><p>Things evolved naturally from there. He slowly stroked Anakin to hardness while he kissed him at the same languid pace, simply enjoying the sweet taste of honey in his mouth, the warmth and weight of his cock in his hand. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Freshly out of the sonic, he’d decided to get dressed again—something Anakin had loudly whined his opposition to. He only came around to the idea once Obi-Wan asked him for a set of his own clothes to change into. </p><p>He was in the kitchen, standing at the counter with a cup in his hand. The house’s only vaporator-connected tap was in the refresher, so Anakin had drinking water stored in jugs that were set out on the counter. He was deep in thought, alone in the room while Anakin took his turn in the sonic.</p><p>His thoughts turned to the place they always did these days. He knew he would be needed back in the field as soon as possible after the birth and therefore would not be able to spend as much time with the child as a newborn should ideally have with their parent. </p><p>But Anakin could. </p><p>The crèche would take care of them no matter what. Even if he died on assignment, the child would be cared for. But if the child could have at least one parent around whom they could recognize by scent, whom they could have an instant, instinctual bond with... he wanted that, dearly, for his child. </p><p>He had never wanted children, never even considered it. But now that he had a child, cradled his womb, their light in the Force so bright and fragile, he wanted the best he could give them.</p><p>He turned to pour himself another cup and soon found a warm body pressed to his back and a hot tongue at his neck.</p><p>“Hello, dear.”</p><p>“Hello.” Anakin moved back enough for Obi-Wan to turn around in his arms. Apparently Anakin had changed his mind about clothes and put pants on—but only pants.</p><p>Now, he told himself, was the time to tell Anakin why he had returned.</p><p>Anakin was looking at him with open affection, a smile parting his lips.</p><p>He smiled back far more tightly. “Let’s sit down, shall we?”</p><p>Anakin was content to follow him to the end of the bed.</p><p>“Anakin,” he started, and already he felt anxiety bubbling up. He started kneading one of the blankets in reach. “I came back here for a reason.”</p><p>Anakin brightened. “To stay.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no. Not again.</p><p>“No, not to stay. I came back to ask you if you would like to come back to Coruscant with me.”</p><p>Bitter alpha scent flooded the air between them and he felt his heart rate jump in response. </p><p>“Anakin, please let me explain first. You already know why I can’t stay on Tatooine. Though you’ve—” He swallowed. “You’ve created a lovely home for us—”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Anakin was shaking his head, his eyes bleary. “You came back.”</p><p>“Yes. Because I want to bring you back with me. Anakin.” He grasped the alpha’s hands in his own and squeezed. “There will be a child in less than two months. That child will be raised in the crèche at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I’d like you to be there. If you want to be.”</p><p>Anakin was hunched in on himself, emotions warring over his face. Obi-Wan recognized the behavior from when he’d last told Anakin that he couldn’t stay. </p><p>“I haven’t... fully discussed the details with my superiors. But you’re a skilled mechanic and I’m sure we could use your help in the hangar. And, of course, you would help raise the child.”</p><p>As seconds ticked passed in silence he grew increasingly anxious.</p><p>“Anakin, please talk to me.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>His heart dropped into his stomach.</p><p>A part of him had sensed this was coming. But it was far worse to hear it from Anakin’s lips. “Why can’t you?”</p><p>“I just can’t.”</p><p>“Do you... not want to be with us?”</p><p>Anakin had tears heavy on his waterline, something like helplessness written across his face. “I asked you to stay. I wanted you to stay. I wanted— I wanted—” </p><p>Familiar guilt washed over him. “I know I left suddenly, and I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t give us more time. But I was needed on the front lines of war. I still am.”</p><p>Anakin quickly grew distraught. “You’re still fighting?” </p><p>“Yes, Anakin, it’s my job—”</p><p>“You can’t be. You, you…” </p><p>Guilt continued to pool, a dark and miserable thing. “You have no say in the matter. This was my decision to make.”</p><p>“Then… then why did you come back?”</p><p>“Because, Anakin, I wanted to give you a choice about whether you wanted to be in this child’s life or not.” He didn’t dare say out loud his own selfish motivation. He had <em> missed </em> the strange alpha who had hauled him to safety during a blinding sandstorm, who was uncorrupted by the war that had taken over Obi-Wan’s every waking moment, who was so attentive to his needs and so eager to please. </p><p>He was, perhaps, a little attached.</p><p>“Why can’t you stay?” Anakin’s voice was hoarse, broken. He already knew the answer. </p><p>But, for a moment, he considered it.</p><p>He could stay. The Council would call in, but he could ignore those calls, destroy his comlink, sell his Republic ship to whoever would take it off the planet first.</p><p>What would he even do here? He could imagine it. Sleeping the hot days away in the nest Anakin had made for him. Crawling into their bed every night to let Anakin take him, again and again, filling him with his knot and his seed while his child continued to grow inside him and round out his belly. </p><p>And every moment of his existence here would be filled with the guilt of abandoning his men, abandoning the Council and the Order. Leaving one less person standing in the way of Separatist domination. One less person protecting innocent lives.</p><p>“The war goes on,” he said. </p><p>Silence fell over them. </p><p>Anakin was looking away from him, down at the floor. “I can’t. Go with you.”</p><p>“Please just tell me <em> why. </em> I can’t try to fix this until you tell me why.”</p><p>“...I don’t— I can’t trust people. I can’t… be around people. It’s not safe.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s throat constricted. “Why not?”</p><p>Anakin said nothing.</p><p>He squeezed his hands. “Darling, please tell me. Why do you say it’s not safe?”</p><p>Anakin took a long time to find the words.</p><p>“There were… scavengers. A pack. They killed my... my mom. And I… I couldn’t, I don’t even know what I... I killed them.” His gaze locked on him and, for the first time, Obi-Wan saw the potential for destructive anger in those eyes, Anakin’s signature in the Force feeling more like an inferno than a bright star. He looked at once haunted by the memory and terrified of the fury that Obi-Wan could sense still existed within him, simmering just below the surface.</p><p>Obi-Wan untangled a hand from Anakin’s tight grip and used it to rub circles into his belly where the child was fidgeting. “How old were you when this happened? In Standard years.”</p><p>Anakin’s brow furrowed. “I think… I was nine.” </p><p>Oh, unmerciful Force. </p><p>“Is that how long you’ve lived out here alone?”</p><p>Anakin nodded, almost imperceptibly small. “I can’t… I get— angry, and I can’t be—” The child was growing increasingly upset, seemingly in tune with their father’s distress.</p><p>“Come here,” Obi-Wan said softly.</p><p>He gathered Anakin into his arms and held him as close as he could. Anakin collapsed into him, burying his face into his neck to breath in gulps of his scent, tears wetting his skin. Obi-Wan tried to radiate calm and comfort despite his own wildly pounding heart. “Shh. I’m here.” </p><p>A hesitant hand came up to his belly, fingers lightly brushing along the skin before Anakin flattened his palm to the curve of it. The child nudged him in response and he felt Anakin’s breath hitch against his collarbone. “Yes, we’re all here.”</p><p>“I want to go with you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “But I can’t.”</p><p>“I know, dear.”</p><p>“I can only… Only you... I...” His words broke down into a whimper.</p><p>“Yes, I know. It’s just us here, my love.”</p><p>With Anakin trembling and weighing heavy in his arms, he finally felt a tear of his own fall. </p><p>He held him there long enough for the sunbeam illuminating the bed to disappear as the twin suns rose higher into the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mace.”</p><p>“Master Kenobi. Glad you’re finally checking in. Is the feral coming with you?”</p><p>“He… he’s not. No.”</p><p>Mace was quiet for a long moment, his expression unreadable over the holo. “I have to say I’m relieved. You know we’re stretched too thin to manage a volatile Force-sensitive individual at the Temple.”</p><p>Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. “Mace, I do believe you’re the one who approved my visit to Tatooine.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know about that,” he said, but Obi-Wan could see the apology on his face. Then his expression shifted to something more grave. “I do have another purpose in calling you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan absently rubbed a hand along the side of his belly where he’d felt another kick. The child had not let up their assault since he’d left the synstone home in the desert and he could sense their anguish in the Force as easily as he could feel his own. His grief took the form of a gaping emptiness inside his ribcage, like air punched out of his lungs.  </p><p>He fumbled with the coordinates until he got them right and adjusted the dial to prepare his ship for hyperdrive. “And what is that?” </p><p>“Upon your return to Coruscant, the Chancellor has requested to meet with you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>